


Horizons

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a time for a change, for the young man known as Harry Potter. He felt it in his gut that this birthday was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

_From the start of a young age I knew the world around me wasn't who I was. The world outside the rickety floor boards, cobwebs and the darkness around me. I knew I was meant for something much greater than this but I just did not know what yet._

My name is Harry Potter. I know my life is not easy but it could be much worse for me… I guess. I do what I am told, I don't tell lies, and most of all I am magic. But don't tell my Uncle Dursley, I do not know what it is about magic that makes him and my aunt Petunia so riled up.

You guys are probably wondering why I'm living with my aunt and uncle, right? I guess my parents died in a car accident, I suppose that what Aunt Petunia tells me every time I ask. I will be turning twelve this year, nothing special ever happens on my birthday but something extraordinary did happen this time.

I was surprised to see an owl carrying a letter usually the mail man brings the mail, but that is not the only thing that surprised me, I got a letter! I was astonished nobody ever writes to me, let alone speak to me. I was so excited until my prat of a cousin took the letter right from my hands and went running to my uncle. I was devastated to see what my Uncle did next he tossed it in the fireplace.

At that moment I thought, whoever sent that letter may never hear a word of me again. The next day came and another letter came, this time I was much more careful to hide the letter this time from my Cousin Dudley and my Uncle. Once I finished my chores, and sneaked a snack I went back to my cupboard. Yeah I know it strange to see a boy to sleep in a cupboard but it was the only place I felt safe.

I quickly devoured the snack I snuck into my room and pulled out the letter from my baggy sleeve pocket. On the back was an auburn red seal with an 'H' on it. Carefully not to ruin the seal I opened the letter. I pulled out the parchment that read;

**Dear Harry James Potter,**

**You are notified that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you can join us this year. You are notified to meet a London railroad platform 9 ¾ by July 26. As well we have sent you a list of supplies you may need for your first year here at Hogwarts.**

**Signed Mrs. McGonagall**

The first thing I thought was _"Wow, Magic is real!"_ then it turned into confusion, I had been to the London Railroad station before and I had never heard of a Platform 9 ¾ so I was confused. Then I had another problem how would I get there? It was two months away but still it was no hope for me going to this magical school if I could not even find a way to get there.

Reluctantly, I put the letter back in its envelope and placed it under one of the loose floor boards where I hid most of the things I didn't want my cousin to ruin or my uncle to take. Then I left my cupboard to go prepare for dinner. Hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months. The deadline was approaching there was still some hope in me that I would find a way to go this school.

As I mentioned before the day of my birthday, Magic happened. A huge man with a long shaggy hair and beard came storming in calling out my name. At first he thought my cousin was me before I revealed myself from my hiding spot behind the fireplace. Soon my aunt and uncle came tumbling down the stairs. My uncle had his shotgun at hand ready to shoot the stranger. We all looked at him with awe when he bended the nose of the shotgun upward effortlessly.

I admired his strength while I stared at him with awe. He called me over to wish me happy birthday and handed me a half squashed birthday cake. I looked at the cake then back at the man who sat down and used his umbrella to light the fire place. I was grateful someone besides me knew when my birthday was. Then he proceed to tell me a little how he knew me and my parents and the truth that my parents did not die by a car accident.

One thought passed through my mind at the single moment, _'If they did not die in a car accident, Who? Or what had killed them?'_

Hagrid, the man had finally introduced himself to me, pulling me away from my thoughts. He looked me in the eye and asked me a question. " Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" At first I was reluctant to leave with a stranger that I hardly even knew but the Dursley didn’t know a thing about me as well nevertheless that did not make them strangers just like Hagrid, I felt a sense of melancholy once I saw this man knowing I could trust him. 

There were many differences between the two it was very simple and plan to see, Hagrid was nice and the Dursley were not but I felt compelled to stay. Just as Hagrid was getting ready to leave I thought back to the letter that still lay in the rickety floorboards of my cupboard. How happy it made me feel to believe in something so much more than the small space I was confined to.

This was my chance to spread my wings and climb the rocky horizon that was forming around me as I grabbed my jacket and quickly ran after Hagrid who was just outside the door waiting for me to change my mind. Then he took me by my hand and began to lead me where my new life would start at Hogwarts where I was free to express myself as I see fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and tell me how I did one one of the first person fic, I have ever created.


End file.
